What We Strive To Become
by Daydream Omega
Summary: SevenJaneway. When a long dead past comes back to life, will Seven remain true to her future or surrender to the past......
1. Default Chapter

__

What We Strive To Become

Daydream Omega

By K.M.S

By Hi there all. A few notes on the below story. It has been four years since Seven was released from the Borg. Seven and Chakotay have never been involved in a relationship.

The Starship U.S.S. Voyager did not return home at the end of the episode END GAME. No copyrights intended.

This story is Janeway and Seven friendly.

Dedicated to:

For my Grandad (Grand) who past beyond 21st February 2003. I love and miss you Grand. Until I see you again. All my love.

**Ten Thousand Years Ago.**

**  
**

The earth was scorched black with years or war, a war between the old ways and the new. It all started when technology outweighed the moral needs of life, when right and wrong know longer existed. Only that which was stronger survived. In the beginning technology served the many, a advanced form that could think and adapt for itself, and within a few years the machine became alive. A new age had been born. Science had made the normal needs of life to simple vanish, replaced with unfeeling logic, only the need to grow and advance was left. Individual will and wants know long applied they worked for each other.

One woman, a scientist had started it all, not out of malice but the belief, that unity brought strength, a goal to achieve to advance their race. So she devised a new machine using the origin programming of the first. Empathy was a rare gift within there species. She believed that combining both technology and the power of the mind would enhance them.

She found out way to late a fatal flaw. A complete living mind needed living energy or machine logic would replace individual will. Those with empathic powers joined the will of the many first, and soon others followed, families, friends wishing to be part of the whole. They became enslaved to their own hunger.

War waged on for years and the desperate scientist believed there only hope was an implant that over-ridded the machines will, and made the machine obey its maker.

The machine had other ideas. All that a species strive for was gone.

In a room deep with the planet.

" My Queen, all has been prepared. The few remaining feeders have been captured as your instructions."

" Excellent, begin the Assimilation of the outsiders, place the few remaining feeders in stasis."

The units obeyed the will of the their Queen. From that day onwards they would be known and feared by thousands of worlds, as the Borg.

Part 1

**One year earlier.**

The command to awaken was sent from a dying Borg Queen. In her last few moments before death claimed her, the command was transmitted. A final command, a command that had been planned over 4 years ago. Three Queens had been before her but none had truly been insane.

On a lone planet light years away the signal was received.

"Awaken my children, awaken, and feed."

**One Month ago.**

Regeneration Incomplete.

The smoke had cleared as Seven of Nine X-drone of the Borg Collective awoke and began aware of the world and sounds of the Starship Voyager around her. Yet Seven could still smell the smoke, a burning earth, the echo's of the screams of a frightened people.

The usual sights and sounds of Cargo Bay 2 with its metallic grey walls meet Sevens eyes as she stepped of the dials of her Borg Alcove with a sense of utter relief. Regeneration placed you in a plain of existence outside of the waking world, complete peace and stillness no sounds or images just a sense of total wellbeing.

It was over four years since Seven had been ripped from the safety of the collective. A home she had known for eighteen years. The Borg had tried to regain their missing drone on many occasions, and yet on Voyager she remained, but out or choice not imprisonment or control. Captain Kathryn Janeway had risked her life and her Ship to rescue Seven. Life onboard Voyager was very different then life onboard a Borg vessel.

The dreams, images really, had started a few weeks ago, intermittent at first, when Seven began her regeneration. They were more then just dreams of the unconscious mind; Seven felt and heard the world around her as if she were there herself. Seven had not spoken to anyone about the dreams, not even the good Captain. At first Seven believed that it was simply because she was becoming more human then Borg a way for her mind to cope with retaining her individuality after so many years of Borg control.

Now however Seven was not so sure. Where they memories, her own life with the Borg? A world that she herself as a Borg Drone had help Assimilate, or where they more?

The dreams started the same way each time. A large uber city under attack from above. Last night had been different more then just an attacked on a city. There was someone else there with her, someone else watching the destruction below.

A land of untamed beauty lie before her as Seven found herself standing on a cliff edge overlooking a landscape of a large spread out city. Mountains graced the horizon all around them and a volcano far in the distance had a trail of smoke drifting from the summit. Leaving a grey smoking trail through the clouds, and a magnificent setting sunset graced the horizon.

A light covering of snow laid under Sevens feet, yet she did not feel the cold of the earth. In the evening sky, two moons smiled down leaving a soft light over the cooling ground. A few birds called out into the coming night as a large bird circled above looking for its nightly prey.

From Sevens high point on the ledge she could make out figures at the edge of a city going about the normally business. An advanced City from what Seven could see, large towering buildings at the centre with small dwellings on the rim and in the air small vehicles zipped around their tops.

A dark shadow drifted slowly over Seven on her ledge leaving her in darkness for a few moments as Seven looked up a large ship silently drifted over the mountain tops splitting the clouds in its wake. Large and silent it came to rest. Sirens sounded and echoed off the mountains as a quietly sleeping city came alive in panic and fear.

Seven watched as mere moments after the ship came to rest a volley of torpedo's erupted from the silent ship hitting the city with silent explosions, sending a white light into the dark sky. Seven then heard the screams drifting in the wind. The silent explosions destroyed the peaceful silence as more torpedoes hit the city as another ship descended from the clouds joining its mate in its destruction. The strange thing was a Seven watched the large building remained intact, the small vehicles came to rest, and all movement all life below her became still and quiet.

As silence descended once more, a few moments later a few small ships shot into the night air, trying know doubt to escape, one person or perhaps small family pods that moved with spend into the clouds and beyond the atmosphere. Those that had escape the light, perhaps in underground dwellings that had, had time to reach their escape pods.

Seven began aware on another presences as a lone cloaked small figure appeared on the cliff edge a few meters from were Seven herself was standing watching the landscape before them before turning to walk slowly to Sevens side. Seven remain calm as the unknown figure came up towards her, disturbing the soft layer of snow with small footprints and stopped looking down at the city below them.

A soft voice drifted towards Seven breaking the silence.

"We had no warning, no defence." the figure turned to look at Seven. Drawing back the dark cloak's hood revelling a young girl, more of a child of eight earth years, white blond hair that blow in the wind as sad white eyes watched Seven.

"Do you know who did this?" Seven inquired of the child. Looking back over the destruction and the two now silent starships stationed above.

The child smiled, not one of the more happy loving smiles.

"They said 'Resistance is Futile, Join us or die.' That was the message they sent moments before they came, came and took away all the people, all my family."

The child laughed making Seven shiver with the sound. "My Mama helped me escape. Mama put me in an escape pod, left me alone. She said to run. Run away as far as I could. Our home was on the edge of town it missed the first wave of attacks. I didn't want to leave mama." Silent tears ran down pale white cheeks.

Another volley hit the city and know more ships were seen escaping. In a matter of minutes a city full of live had been captured, with not one single shot being fired in its defence. Seven had know doubt that the rest of the planet was in the same state. A white glow was visible above the far off mountains as a planet fell.

"I didn't get away, only a few of the pods escaped capture." The child was looking up at the ships above them.

Seven watched as dozens of smaller ships left the main ships landing on the perimeter of the city. As a land force started to beam in to swipe the city streets and buildings. Taking the still bodies of the people way.

"Do they have a name?" Seven asked as she watched a squad leaving the city making their way in their direction.

The ship above them and the force below, Seven did not recognize them, they were not Borg as Seven new them to be, Borg of the past, their beginning when humanity had been assimilated out of the equation Yet from Sevens perch on the cliff top, She could make out that these people acted similar to the Borg collective of today. They where made more from machines then living flesh and blood. Weapons at the ready they scanned for bodies and life signs. Their bodies appeared to be covered in armour each face had one eye removed and half of there face was covered with a fine mesh. .

No, these beings were certainly not the Borg as Seven new them.

The child before Seven had changed, still a child, yet implants had started to appear her lovely white eyes had turned a gruel yellow with a pale death like complexion. Seven held still as memories of her own assimilation entered her mind. This was not assimilation as Seven new.

The innocent child was gone as a wicked smile appeared.

"They call us the, 'Deathwalkers.' " The young child smiled, which revealed large white teeth as she advanced on Seven.

A far off memory starred. 'Deathwalker' was a name that Seven new only in memory. The name of the Borg ten thousand years ago, long before Borg became there universal name. When energy was not just taken from a machine but from a living being. Few new what the Borg were before, the true history, yet then as now they were feared.

Seven backed away slowly keeping a distance from the approaching child.

"Join us, be one with us." The child reached forward with a skinny hand. "The hunger…do you feel it?"

Seven shook her head. " This is the past, Borg are no longer driven by the hunger." Seven said to the child.

"The past? Oh no." The young one stopped walking and dropped her outstretched arm. " This is the future, our true natures, and will be again. The Queen may have been destroyed, but before the end, a new Borg race was born. You will feel the hunger, it is apart of you. You are a true child of the Borg, all our Queen planned for and more. Janeway did not destroy us, she created us. She made you."

"Made me?" Seven questioned uneasily.

"You will see. You will come home, home to us. To become all that our Queen desired." The child proclaimed.

"Awaken my child….."

That is when Seven of Nine suddenly awoke…

To be Continued.

Please let me know what you think. Please Review

This has not been Beta read. I know my Grammer etc it crap butI do try.


	2. Chapter 2

__

What We Strive To Become

By Daydream Omega

K.M.S

Hi there all. A few notes on the below story. It has been four years since Seven was released from the Borg. Seven and Chakotay have never been involved in a relationship.

The Starship U.S.S. Voyager did not return home at the end of the episode END GAME. No copyrights intended.

This story is Janeway and Seven friendly.

**Dedicated to:**

For my Grandad (Grand) who past beyond 21st February 2003. I love and miss you Grand. Until I see you again. All my love.

Part 2.

Two weeks ago Cargo Bay two seemed very cold to Seven after the dreams, the computer informed Seven a meeting was scheduled for 0800 hours, as Seven prepared for another day on Voyager and the unknown.

Over a week ago, Seven had been completing short range scans on a nebula when Captain Kathryn Janeway entered Astrometrics and informed the young Borg that it was high time that Seven had her own quarters. That before they had entered the local system and Lt Torres had completed her plans, Seven's Borg Alcove would also be moved to her new home. The quarters that Janeway had picked was a guest, ambassadors suit of rooms not far away from the Captains own. Janeway had explained that Seven should not have to regenerate were crew members could simple walk in unannounced.

Many of the command crew along with the Captain had there quarters on the same deck and as Seven was head of the Astrometrics labs and crew personal assigned to the labs, Star fleet did not keep there officers in Cargo Bays with the cargo. Those Seven would have quarters and the right to privacy like everyone else on board Voyager.

The guest-Ambassador quarters were large and spacious. With a large main room, dinning room, and storage room right as you entered, a bedroom and bathroom to the left with a large bath and standing shower. Janeway had taken great delight in taking Seven away for the nebula scans and showing her to her new quarters.

"Seven, really you cannot go on living and working in Cargo Bay Two. Believe me this will be a lot better for you." Janeway informed Seven as the stood side by side in the turbo life.

They exited the turbo and made there way past Janeways own private quarters and to a door a little further down the corridor across from Janeways own. Punching the in the security code the door opened to a dark blue carpet a window full of passing stars and colourful nebula beyond. Basic furniture still remained in the rooms. A large sate ran along the main window with a empty table in front. These were the first things Seven saw as she entered closely followed by her captain. The door softly slide shut behind them with a 'whoosh'.

"I thought that the storage room would be ideal for you alcove out of the way but in easy reach and privacy." Janeway informed Seven after the door shut. "Lt Torres has made plans and if you are in agreement will install the alcove there. What do you think? " Janeway looked at Seven expectantly

Seven had merely nodded as she took in her new home.

Now three days later Lt Torres had finished her plans for the storage room, all that they need was a few days of quiet to complete the move of Seven's Alcove from Cargo Bay Two and into its new home.

Having never in her short life had a place of her own Seven had had a hard time deciding what to replicate to furniture her new place. Lt Torres had simple said 'whatever you like and feel you need' Captain Janeway had given Seven permission to replicate whatever she wished since she had more then enough ration chips o furnish five quest quarters.

The one thing Seven had found she loved, which had been one of Captain Janeways suggestions was reading. The first thing Seven had done after replicating towels, bedding, etc was to remove the table and chairs from the dinning area. Replacing them with large bookshelves and two comfy chairs and a low table. The next three hours had been spent replicating books, Seven had only a few of her own which Captain Janeway had given her, now after three hours she had over a hundred and her own library had start. Fiction, non-fiction, thrillers, and history books lined the shelves.

Seven had also been secretly fascinated in what Tom Paris called the Movies and TV since been forced to watch one of Toms movie nights in Holodeck Three. To her delight and she was sure if Tom new envy, Seven had found in the replicator files a large sixty inch flat movie screen which Seven had spent four hours connecting to the wall and the entertainment library. Seven was secretly in heaven not that she would have admitted that to anyone.

Seven had yet to use the bed, the Doctor continually mentioned normally sleeping patterns she just preferred her Alcove it only required a few hours each night were as sleeping took up far to much valuable time. The dreams had continued but few and far between, the child had not appeared again. Seven remain silent over her dreams but with each passing day Seven began to feel a need to leave Voyager. To find what? Seven was not sure, but the feeling remained.

Seven had two hours before she was needed in the staff meeting, short range scans had been completed before her regeneration. Nothing more could be obtained until they entered the system.

The command crew of Voyager where seated around the main conference table reviewing the latest scans of the upcoming solar system. Seven watched as the stars zipping by behind the Captains chair. Seven could not see the fun in dreams. The doctor had said she would enjoy them. Seven had found very little evidence so far to confirm the doctors statement. Her dreams had so far been anything but pleasant.

"From the resent scans the 'Lamar system' is very much like our own. A number of planets with one sun at the centre with two M class planets. Scans show that they have technology, around the late 21st century. However the Technology seems to be in a few many settlements around the planet. It would appear that they have not left there own system if not there own planet. However over the last forty-eight hours there have been a number of ships entering the system." Ensign Kim reported.

"Seven?" enquired Captain Janeway over a rim of her favourite coffee mug. "Seven?" the Captain inquired a little louder.

Seven eyes returned to the table for a instance then across the table to her Captain taking a unseen breath to steady herself Seven began her report.

"There have been five ships arriving over the last two days. The ships belong to two different species. 1267 which are the small cruise ships, technology is simple but effective, they are a trading species none aggressive in there dealings. species 1389 is the more technology advanced of the two species although not war like or aggressive they are not above deception in obtaining what they want. The native inhabitants of this system are a peaceful and none aggressive race, they are more likely to be meditating or eating they have small settlements scattered on the second planets surface. The Borg travelled through this system fifty years ago, they viewed the system as none valuable and primitive at the time. None pose a threat to Voyager there weapons systems are very simple and would not course any serious damage to the shields." Seven read the report of her findings.

"At least they have knowledge of other space fairing races, we can contact them." Chakotay murmured. "We are in need of basic supply's and materials."

"I have some scans on the mountain ranges as we get closer I will have more. The first scans show dilithuim deposits in rather large quantities to the North of what looks like the main settlement." Seven looked over at her Captain.

"Excellent Seven. Lt Torres, Tuvok, Neelix, I would like a list of all materials we are in need of. That goes for all departments on board. We will arrive in the in thirty-six hours all reports on my desk by then."

"Not to mention some R & R, its been four months since the crew have some down time Captain." The Doctor looked over at the Captain with a hopefully look which was mirrored by all around the table except Seven.

Captain Janeway smiled. "I will request the very thing doctor after we contact the local authorities. Hopefully they will be willing to help travellers in need. However first things first. Mr Tuvok please send a general greeting message, we do not want to scared them just turning up on there doorstep. Request permission to enter their system and meet with the local Authorities when we arrived."

Tuvok nodded.

"I need not remind you all," Kathryn looked at her fellow crew mates around the table with a smile, which was returned by all except Seven who was not looking very happy, "that tonight, in Holodeck Two we will be celebrating a birthday, for Seven." Janeway grinned in the unhappy Borg's direction.

Seven had not been to happy when two weeks earlier Neelix had corned her in the Astrometrics Lab and informed her of the Captains plans, and what would she like on her cake. Seven had managed to survive without parties for the last 21 years of her life. she had informed the Captain that she did not see the reason to start them know. This prompted the Captain to give her a thirty-minute lecturer on crew morel, and that Seven was part of her family and family celebrate Birthdays together. Those Seven was having a party and it seemed the whole crew was invited it had been the talk of the ship ever since. Torres had informed her after hearing Sevens not to happy response to her party to ' think of all the presents' which had made Seven even more nervous.

"The party starts at seven. No uniforms allowed remember this is a party, fancy dress only." Reminded Neelix, who had spent the last two weeks hovering around Seven asking all sorts of question must of which Seven had no answer too. Not to mention she had not yet decided on what she was going to wear. The captain had sent a list of customers that the computer would replicate, there unfortunately were thousands of them, from a number of Federation planets.

"That will be all people, reports on my desk first thing in the morning until tonight." The captain dismissed her crew with a nod and stood..

"What are you going as captain?" Chakotay asked as they began to leave.

"You'll have to wait and see Commander." Janeway replied.

The doors shut quietly behind them leaving Seven alone.

The evening for the party had arrived and Seven found herself starring at her reflection in the bedroom mirror. It was nearly six-thirty and it had take two hours to decided on a costume. The Captain had said to be ready and waiting at six-forty-five so here Seven stood, looking at her costume.

Dressed from head to toe in black stood Seven-of- Nine late of the Borg collective. Black boots that shone reflecting the cabins blue carpet, tight fitting trousers, a black shirt and waistcoat which was all covered with a knee length back leather coat. Hanging from her shapely hips were two guns and held tightly in one hand a Stetson hat. Sevens long blond hair was loose and flowing down her back, looking every inch a cowboy, a very imposing and beautiful cowboy. Seven had had the idea form watching an old movie, now it didn't seem such a great idea at all.

As Seven continued to star into the mirrion, an image appeared, the young child from her dreams. Seven quickly looked behind herself scanning the room, before looking quickly back.

The child smiled. "Come to use Seven-Of-Nine. We are waiting for you, take your place with us."

"I belong here." Seven said firmly.

"You belong with us, your true family." The child chimed.

"My family is here." Seven retorted. At that moment the door chime sounded. Seven took one last look in the mirror to find the child had gone, Seven straighten her shoulders, dismissing the dreams, and the child and went to greet her Captain.

Janeway had not been inside Sevens quarters since she had shown Seven around them over a week ago. Content to leave Seven alone to get used to her new surroundings but Kathryn was more then curious as to what Seven had done to the place. Tom and Harry had informed the captain of Seven walking the halls with box's but other then that she had no idea what the young Borg had been up too. Assigning quarters to Seven had been long overdue and having the young Borg a few meters away made Janeway a very content captain. Far better to visit Seven in her own quarters then to be seem walking the halls at all hours on her way to Cargo Bay Two. Not that they would not be watched, Janeway had been aware for quiet some time of the rumours and speculation on her visits to Cargo Bay Two. Not that this offended the captain of Voyager in any way. Kathryn just did not know if Seven herself was aware or them much less offended by them.

Kathryn found herself standing outside of Seven's quarters right on time and very nervous. Various crewmembers in costume walked by smiling a greeting to there Captain as they made there own way to the party. Although Janeway had to wonder as she smiled at another crewmember why they had to pass this way at all.

"You look quiet fetching tonight Captain." Commander Chakotay walked up to stand at her side, his costume that of a Roman Captain of the guard.

"Why thank you kind sir," Janeway gave a quick twirl in her southern bell white dress and Para cell. "You look handsome yourself Chakotay."

"The whole crew seems to be having a ball, picking costumes. Have you seen Tom and Torres?" Chakotay inquired as yet more crew members hurried past not wanting to be late.

"Nope, just you so far why?"

Chakotay laughed. "You'll see. I'll see you both in a few minutes?" Question the Commander.

"I hope so, Seven was not to thrilled over any of the birthday party plans." Janeway had been sad to see just how nervous Seven had been over the last couple of weeks. Not knowing that it was not just the party that was making Seven uneasy.

"I am sure Seven will be fine, You'll be with her." Chakotay grinned and with a quick bow was gone.

Janeway gave a smile and turned back to Seven's closed door taking a deep breath which was not to easy thing to do in the tight fitting dress, Janeway rang the door chime and waited

Janeway was about to ring the charm again when…..

"Oh…. My." Murmured Kathryn as the door finally open to reveal Seven. Janeway also notice that Seven seemed unsettled.

"Are you all right?" Janeway took a step closer worried at the paleness of her friends face.

"I am well." Seven held tightly to her hat. Seven had taken the few moments to compose herself before opening the door.

"Shall we go?" Question Janeway. "You should not be late to your own Birthday Celebration."

Seven stepped forward as the door softly shut behind her leaving Janeway little clue as to the inside.

" Excellent costumer." Janeway looked Seven costumer over. " Put the hat on and come on." Janeway quickly linked their arms and started pulling Seven along. "Really Seven there is know need to be nervous it's a party, parties are fun. A little music, dancing, a drink or two with friends around you."

They entered the holodeck still arm in arm, music softly playing, as Neelix greeted them at the door.

A cheer rang out as the doors closed behind them.

"Happy Birthday Seven." The partiers shouted.

"Welcome Ladies, welcome." Neelix handed them each a glass or punch.

"I made this myself from one of Tom's receipts." Neelix looked around the growing crowd. "I have to say I have heard only good things about it so far."

"Thank you Neelix." Janeway took a small sip.

" Seven, come on over hear, I have a table set out for you." Neelix's said leading the way.

The party had been swinging for over an hour when Janeway stood and asked for quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be standing. I think it is only fitting that I say a few words for the occasion. Seven has been a member of our family on Voyager for over Four years, and my friend for a slightly shorter a time. It has been with great pleasure to watch as Seven has adapted to her new home far better then anyone would have guessed and help us in our mission to return home." Janeway pursed for a moment looking over at Seven.

"Twenty-five years ago today Annika Hansen came into this universe and through fate perhaps, and adversity she is here with us today, whole, a individual who I am proud to call my friend. So please raise you glass to… Seven." Janeway cleared a dry throat and tip her drink back in one large swallow.

" To Seven." Around the room all raised there glass's to the young woman before them. " Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You,…… was sang around the large decorated room.

Seven had remained seated through out, and a slow blushed started to grace her pale features.

"Are you alright Seven?" Chakotay quietly asked seeing Seven nod he smiled. "More yet to come, don't worry nothing bad." He assured her seeing her slightly nervous look.

Janeway smiled and raised he voice. " Cake time."

The holodeck doors opened and in came a large square cake, floating between Lt Torres and Tom Paris, both had costumes on that Seven had only seen in Toms movies. Mickey and Minnie mouse placed the cake on the large table in the centre of the room. One by one the guess's made their way forward and started placing presents around the sides leaving a place clear for the cutting of the cake.

Janeway bent forward and whispered in Seven red ear. " Come on you just have to cut the cake for the party to get into full swing."

Seven looked around her. "It was not in 'Full Swing' before?" Seven asked surprised.

Janeway let out a low laugh. " Afraid not, Come on." Janeway placed her hand under Sevens arm and started pulling the young Borg towards her cake. "We'll have the presents placed in your quarters for you to open later. Lord knows what they might have hidden in there."

Seven did not have an answer as a large knife was placed into her hands by Minnie.

" Go one Seven cut the cake." Minnie Torres said from under two large black ears and a red nose.

Seven gave a quick look at Kathryn at her side and quickly cut the cake to a load cheer, as a rush of people and plates came forward.

Later in the evening.

With the light low, a slow sexy beat of music played throughout the holodeck.

" Seven, may I have this dance?" A soft voice inquired leaving Seven starring up with shocked eyes.

Taking a quick look around the room and back up at Kathryn Janeway waiting for her answer. A light push and a whisper. " What are you waiting for…go on." Chakotay gave a another soft push on her side. Seven looked around the table to see smiling and drunken grins watching them.

Seven nervously took Kathryn's outstretched hand. Receiving a sexy grin from Janeway as she was lead onto the dance floor.

" You owe me dinner and back rubs for a month." Minnie Torres chuckled to Mickey Paris at her side. " Told you." They watched as Seven and Janeway slowly danced in the centre of the room.

To Be Continued... Please REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

_**What We Strive To Become**_

Part 3

A Message had been sent to request permission to enter the solar System one hour ago. The command bridge had been a very quiet place after that as members went about their delay duties. Hangovers and over indulgence of food had taken its toll the night before.

" Captain we are being hailed. " Tuvok informed his Captain watching everyone around the Bridge wince at the volume of his voice.

Janeway straightened up in her command chair with a stiff groan. "Excellent Command, audio only or…." Janeway turn to her Security Office.

"Visual Captain." Responded the Vulcan Officer.

Janeway stood and straighten her uniform. " Heads up people, lets make a good impression." All around her backs straightened.

"On screen"

" Greeting from the High Council of Lamar Captain Kathryn Janeway I am Tarmar." Greeted a soft smooth voice. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to our home."

The main screen held a image quiet different from the voice, Cat like in appearance, long muzzled nose and bright intelligent yellow eyes, with a coat the colour of a beautiful setting sunset, long fine whiskers, with the edge of sharp canines just visible when speaking could be seen.

Janeway gave what she hope was a warm friendly smile.

"Thank you, Tarmar, the pleasure is ours. As our hailing message explain, we are members of The Federation in needed of a safe harbour and supplies." Janeway explained.

" Indeed Captain, you and your crew are far from home and have had quiet a voyage from what your records show us. Lamar is a peaceful world, most live in the forests that cover our planet, we have very little use for technology or weapons. Perhaps it would be best for the Council and yourselves to meet and discuss what you require from our world?" Tarmar questioned.

" Would it be permitted to orbit your planet and send a shuttle craft down with five members of my crew? To Discuss our requirements." Janeway walked a bit closer to the screen.

There was a pause as Tarmar looked slightly to his right a excited whisper could be heard. Tarmar gave a little chuckle before responding " That is acceptable to us Captain….. One moment." Tarmar disappeared from view know doubt to talk to the others with him..

" A good start." Chakotay came to rest at Janeways side.

"A lot more friendly a greeting then most we are used too." Janeway responded.

" Captain we are being sent directions to land in one of the main complex's." Tuvok addressed Janeway.

Tarmar had returned. " Captain Janeway I will be at the site within a few hours is that acceptable to you?"

" More then acceptable Tarmar, I look forward to meeting you in person." Janeway nodded to the screen.

"Only five members Captain, we do not deal with many space fairing races, some of our dealings in the past have not ended well. Those that wished to enslave us regretted their actions." Tarmar stressed the 'enslave us' as he spoke.

" Tarmar we require only which we asked in our communication to you a few hours ago, I understand your reservations. We ourselves have had less then a warm reception from many races we have encountered on our journey home." Sympathy laced Janeways voice. "We will be there in two hours."

Tarmar with a slight frown nodded and then smiled. " It will be my peoples pleasure I believe Captain until then." The screen returned to the stars before them.

"Tom lay in a course."

"Aye captain." Toms hands flew over his controls sending voyager on its way into the solar system.

" Mr Kim, reading on the planets surface?"

"Earth like, forest, deserts, large bodies of water. Temperature around 90 degrees warm humid. Oxygen slightly higher then earth norms." Kim reported after a few moments.

" Sounds like paradise to me." Janeway said giving Ensign Kim a warm smile

" Tuvok, Seven, Torres, Neelix and myself will go and meet our hosts. You have two hours. We will meet on hanger deck one at 1100hours." Janeway looked first to her security chief then Seven both nodded there understanding. "Chakotay please inform Neelix and Lt Torres of our plans."

"Captain perhaps I….." Chakotay began and held as Janeway raised a hand.

"I know what you about to suggest Command, No I will lead the away team. This is a first contact with a new species besides its been quiet a while since I was out and about. Tuvok is quiet capable of watching my back." Janeway reached for her report pad.

"Two hours people. You have the bridge Command."

"Yes Captain." Chakotays voice was resigned.

Janeway heard as her office doors softly shut Chakotay informing Neelix and Lt Torres of there away mission.

Seven had returned to her quarters shortly after the Captain went to her Ready Room. Two hours left her time to regenerate before the away mission began.

Regeneration Sequence activated.

Seven found herself adrift for a moment unable to see clearly were she was. Seven remained silent and still as the images around her slowly cleared.

Seven was in a dimly lit room, a large view screen lay before her, an image of a ship appeared.

" Welcome Seven-Of-Nine." A cool clear voice echoed through the small room.

A chill ran through Seven as she turned. In front of Seven stood the Borg Queen. " You were destroyed."

" Seven-Of-Nine… we are the Queen. We exist within the Borg collective long after the body dies." The Queen walked over to watch the view screen turning to look at Seven.

" I am know longer connected to the hive mind, you cannot be here. You are an image only…nothing more. " Seven stated.

" You always were the most promising of all my children. True I am merely a memory. Place hear when you were a child. You were so young when you came to use. Full of unseen promise and power." The Queen looked Seven over with a smile.

" Why appear to me now after all this time." Seven questioned uneasily.

" My long lost children have awakened. It is time for Seven-Of-Nine to awaken too."

"_Awaken ? " _

_The Queen stood in front of Seven and ran a cold hand along Sevens jaw up to her implant. I pulse of energy left the Queens hand and ran along Sevens pathways deactivating Nano-probes that had been active since Seven was a child. _

_Seven step back in shock. " What have you done." _

_The Queens had dropped. " You were to be our instrument against the humans, over time you began more… more then we imagined."_

_Seven had know idea what the Queen was talking about. " More… more of what?"_

" _The future." _

_**Regeneration Complete.**_

_Seven stepped down from her alcove on unsteady legs. She needed to see the Doctor, but there was no time before the away mission. Collecting herself Seven vowed to see the Doctor as soon as she returned._

_To be Continued….. please re-view_


End file.
